


Sunbeam and Earhart

by Sandrew



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amelia Earhart - Freeform, Angst, Camp Half-Blood, Cold, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hades - Freeform, Hephaestus - Freeform, Hermes - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nightmares, Smut, The Heroes of Olympus, Warm, Will Solace - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, leo valdez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: A cold september night after another rough nightmare. Nico di Angelo sneaks out of his cabin, to clear his head by the camps lake. Sitting in the shadows, he ignores Will Solace, who belongs in the light, while he belongs into the darkness. Will on the other hands has no plan to ignore his newly found pilot friend...





	Sunbeam and Earhart

**Author's Note:**

> I ship both Solangelo and Valdangelo, so I did two one-shots of each :D

” Nightmares?” 

Will Solace looked on the dark figure, who was just as dark as the shadows around them. Nico di Angelo look at far, just wearing his long ago worn out pilotjacket. He sat under a tree who grown just on the edge of the cliff, leaning at the lake of camp halfblood. 

” Yes.” Swallowed the Hades boy, and pulled his tousled black hair. 

The Apollo boy looked sadly on the moonshining lake. 

” What did you dream about?” 

Slowly Nico looked up, and Will notice Nico was swollen around his eyes, like he had just cried. 

” I do not want to talk about it.” He said husky.

” Alright, then we won’t. May I sit down?” 

Nico gesture besides him, and Will sat down, with the warmest smile he ever seen. With his white jumper, and his gold shining hair, he lit up them both in the darkness. Nico looked on Wills shoulder under his jumper, whos muscle tensen when he tried to sit comfortable. Just then a strong impulse to lean on his safe and warm shoulder came. But Nico pushed it away embarrassed, and could not help to blush, and hoped it would not be so clear on his pale cheeks. 

The two demigods sat quiet, looking at the dark blue water, who only moved by the wind, and by one seahorse who happily swam around. 

” Soooo...was it fun catching the flag today?” Will asked after they sat like that for more than a hour. 

Nico smirked amused.

” Sure, we placed the flag in the middle of the lake, with Percy guarding it. Clarisse got so angry about it, that she started to stab the water, while cursing on greek.” 

Will laughed bubbly and rubbed his arms.

” Was that your idea Earhart?”

Nico looked confused into the seablue eyes.

” Earhart?” 

Will now rubbed his chest, so Nico eyes wide like two big moons. 

” Yes you know, Amelia Earhart. The pilot that flew across the Atlantic.” 

” Aaare...are you cold?” Nico stuttered through a dry throat. 

At that Will just smirked.

” No, I could sit here all night.” 

” You are bad at lying Sunbeam.” 

He smiled silly and big at the nickname, and moved a little closer to Nico.

” I like sitting with you Nico di Angelo.” 

Nico looked skeptical on Will, who without thinking about it licked his lips. Uncomfortable Nico looked all around him, but could not see anything. But a bad feeling spreed in his stomach. 

” You do?” 

” Mmm.” Will leaned one hand beside Nicos leg, and the other one he hesitating reached out to Nicos cheek. 

” Nico...may I...may I kiss you?” 

So suddenly that Will almost fell backwards. Nico rushed up on his feets, his face red of anger, and eyes who burned of hate. 

” Who told you to ask that!” Nico hissed, torwards a pale Will. 

” What do you mean by who?” 

He laughed rougly and span around.

” Very funny. Who are watching?!” 

Will wrinkle his mouth.

” Why would somebody watch us?” 

” I am sure you all had a blast. Was it the Apollo cabin? Hermes? Aphrodite? Who set you up to this joke?”

Very carefully Will got up. ” Nico, it is not...” He stopped when he felt the cliff crack under his feets.

” So is it beacuse I am gay? From another time, or that I am a son of the deathgod? Or all three?! I already now I am a freak, I already hate myself, and I already now everything is wrong with me!!!” 

” Please, just...” Will stepped over the cracks, that widen for the minute. Will pulled his arm and coughed, when a cloud of dust spread in the air. 

The dark boy cried, shook, and yield, as the earth rumbled. 

” Are you happy? For a moment I...” The Hades boy clenched his jaws, and blinked away his hot tears. ” Forget it!”

He could see how hurt and vulnerable his dark brown eyes was. So Will Solace ran over the broken cliff as fast as he could. Nico bounced back a bit, when Will grabbed his hair and kissed him. It was so much fire, but also so soft. So much impressions ran through Nicos head. Will saltly lips, who was caused by the older boys tears, his own fast heartbeat under his black T-shirt, a warm air who spread from their mouths, and the desperate grip on his tousled hair. 

Nico whimper when Will pulled away. The older boy cuped his cheeks, and stroke away his tears with his thumbs. 

” Look at me.” The glossy dark eyes looked in the strong blue ones. ” It is not a joke. Do not talk about yourself like that. There is nothing wrong with you.” The light boy voice was so clear, and full of love to the younger darker boy.

” Will, I...” 

Nico di Angelo just wanted to get warm again. To surrender to the wet and warm mouth of the sunboy, who glowed up camp halfblood, just by smiling and laughing.

” Please. I need to tell you.” Will began, and lovling burried his hand in Nico hair once again, who just melted. ” I do not care that you are the son of Hades and that you are from a diffrend time. That are good things. That is what makes you special, and I can not imagen being in love with anybody else.” 

By his honest words, Nico stopped breating, and wonder if he heard that last words correct. Hopfully he leaned in.

” Do you love me?” 

Will smiled with big dimples, and in that moment, Nico feelt so warm, fuzzy and happy.

” Earhart your idiot. Of course I do.” 

Now Nico dared to touch Will. His fingers curiously played on his dimples. When he notice how Will closed his eyes of pleasure, he explored the rest of his face. On the somehow pointy ears, on the tousled hair, around the cheekbones. Last he stroke his thumb, on the corner of Wills mouth, who opend it up a bit. Trembeling Nico layed his mouth on top of Wills, and clumsy he sucked on the lips. They were just a mess of teeths, tongues and lips, and Nico got embarrassed, when he had no clue what to do. But Will just wraped his arms around Nicos neck, and let him lead it.

” I love you to Will Solace.” He mumbled from the very deep of his heart, and finished the kiss. Then he hugged Will tight. 

Will Solace feelt so safe and strong, with Nicos face burried ontop of his shoulder, and his hands grabbing his white jumper. Forever they stood like that, glowing up the dark night. Will then happily said. 

” We should go swim.” 

” Idiot.” 

Will laughed bubbly, and pulled the black hair boy in the moonlight. 

” Come on. It is going to be fun.” 

” It is september Sunbeam. The water are going to be ice cold.” Nico said, curving his mouth, but absurdly lost his breath, when Will pulled down his pants. 

” Trust me, it will be perfect.” 

Just the sight of Will Solace in his boxershorts in the moonlight, made Nico clumsy yank of his pants, and almost tripp. Urgently he pulled of his warm cozy pilotjacket. 

” What?” Asked Nico, when Will looked silly and dreamy, on the dark pale boy, in his deathskull t-shirt, tousled black hair, and on his red boxershorts. 

” Nothing. You are just so cute.” Will said smirking, but yield when Nico pushed him into the water.

” Shut up your dork.” 

The dreamy blue eye looked mischievous on Nico, and he could not help to smile wide. 

” We should hurry, before Mr D shows up. I do not think I have enough diet coke in store, to bribe him.” 

When he watched Will swiming around, and teasing splash at him. Nico feelt like a child again, and stopped a impulse to do a canonball into the water. But in the end he jumped in, and splash Will, who just smiled at it. 

” Nobody does.” Smirked Nico, more happy than he had been in years, when he swam out with his friend.

The water really was warm, and both the boys played cheerful. They had a big water fight, floated around, and just dived under the water together. Teasing Nico flicked his fingers, and a cloud of sand hit Will, who coughed, then form clods in his hands, and throw them at Nico above the surface. At once he return the favor giggling.

If the moon had not move on the night sky, then Nico would not had notice that any time had passed. Eagerly he swam closer to Will, but stopped when he feelt the water slowly turning colder. 

” Brrr. It was not so warm after all... Will are you okay?” Nico asked, when Will lips turn slightly blue, and his teeth chopped badly.

” Mmm. I...I guess I am just tired.” 

Quickly Nico swam to his side, and toutch his forhead.

” Will, you are freezing!” 

” No worry.” 

Will stopped talking, and worn out collapsed into Nicos arms. Who frighten notice the pale skin, and dark circles around his eyes. Suddely a tiny warm spread just around the water, where they were. 

” Did you heat up all the water? You idiot. Why did you use so much energy?” 

Softly Will smiled, and weakly stroke Nicos wet bangs, out of his eyes. 

” I thought we both needed some relaxation.” 

” When did you last sleep?” Said Nico concern, and hopped that Will would be warmer by the hug. But Nico body was always cold, and it did not work so well. 

” I can not remember. I also had nightmares. So I can not sleep very well.” His voice sounded muffled at Nicos neck. 

” Come. Lets get you warm.” 

The halfnaked wet boys wandering in the dark camp, when they suddenly solidfied. A boy came whistling, but Will and Nico had no time to hide. The elf looking boy stopped when he saw them, and smiled ingenious. 

” Hey Solace and di Angelo. It looks you two had a good time.”

Nico blushed hard when Leo looked down on their wet boxershorts. 

” Hmm...we...we just bathed in the lake.” 

Leo smirked and played with a cube between his knuckles. 

” Bathed? Is that what you calls it this days? Well I use to bath to. Last person I did it with was a Hermes boy.” Leo curved his mouth. ” He really had some stamia if you know what I mean di Angelo. That boy could bathed all night...” 

” Leo! We did not have sex.” 

The Hephaestus son looked mischievously on Will, who lean on Nico, and looked half dead. 

” No worry, I won’t tell. But you should really take it more easy. Solace looks really worn out.” 

The Hades boy just sigh heavy.

” Can you help Will to my cabin?He is really cold.” 

Leo grabbed Wills other arm, and looked suprise how water dripped from Wills hair, and called out. 

” Ohhh. I am so sorry. You guys really bathed. I am sorry if I...” 

” Just forget it. Can you help me to Hades cabin please?” 

Leo looked around him carefully, before he whisper. 

” Hades cabin is like a icecube. If you want I can take you to a warm place. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about it. Okay?” 

Curious Nico said yes, while Will just noded tiredly. The trio then walked a bit away from camp, into the woods. Leo then open up a big hidden door, and they all stepped in. 

” Welcome to bunker 9.” Leo span around dramatically. His voice all bubbly and excited. ” You two get the honor to be one of the first people I shows it to.” 

” What is this place?” Mumled Will, now more alert by the heat.

” No idea!” Leo exclaimd, and shut the door. ” But it is awsome right? I think it is some sort of weapon/work shop.” Leo bounced around and point to a sideroom. ” You guys can change to clean clothes in there. I also got some towels. In the mean time, I can make a fire and get some snacks.” 

Nico and Will walked further in, and saw a small bathroom, a bedroom, and also a pantry and a fridge. 

” Soooo. Exactly how long has you been here?” Will laughed, who stood up by himself now.

” About a couple of months. I built it out a little.”

Nico lifted a eyebrown.

” A little?” 

Leo smirked.

” Okay a lot. Just so I can sort of live here, while I study all of the amazing things here. I hope you guys likes hoodies, because that is almost all I got.” Leo said, who already started with the fire. 

First Will got in, and came out with a winered hoodie, and his own pants. 

” Your turn Earhart.”

Nico closed the door, and ripped of his wet boxershort, and threw it in the corner by Wills. Delighted he borrowed Leos dry and warm underwear. Quickly he wrapped himself in a towel. After some looking in a big pile of clothes, he found a worn out camp halfblood t-shirt, and grabbed it on, and keept the pilotjacket over it. Quickly he then join Will and Leo. 

Leo had already roast some marshmallows. Infront of it layed many pillow and blanket spread around. 

” Come, sit.” 

Comfortable Nico sat besides Will. He smiled widly when he felt Will relax when he rubbed his arms. 

” Thank you Leo. It was nice of you taking us here.” 

Leo smiled warmly at Nico comment.

” Your welcome. What else is friends for?” 

Slowly Will gave Nico a soft kiss on his cheek, before he buried his nose in the cozy pilotjacket. The Hades boy did not think it was possible to blush more, when all of the bunker was already heaten up. But he was wrong, and his face turned even more red. Leo kindly gave Nico an lovely sticky melted marshmallows, who he glady swallow together with a diet coke, who Nico guessed was stolen from Mr D. 

” So Leo. You hmm....you are also...I mean you like...” 

” If I am gay? Absolutly. You thought you were the only one in camp?” Leo said kindly, and caught a M&M in the air. 

” No. I just...It was not something alot of people talked about in my time.” Nico tripped out. 

Gently Leo stroke Nicos arm.

” Well. You can always talk to me about it if you want. I think you are very brave Nico. Remember that.” Will who could feel Nicos shoulder vibrate, looked on Leo, who got the hint and change the subject. ” Sooo. I bet you wonder if I got any help to get all the stuff here? Well lets say a thieving fingers helped me.” 

” Was it Travis or Connor Stoll?” Will blinked, and Leos blushed, hidding his face in the hoodie. 

” Hmm...yeah...” 

Nico just realised something.

” Was it one of the Stoll siblings you sleept with?” 

Leo hide deeper, and some muffled words came out. 

” What? Yes? No?” 

Will could not help to smirk.

” So, both or one?” 

Nico giggled when Leo got up dramatically, and place a hand on his chest.

” Here I show you my heart. The deep of my soul, and get mocked for it. I am so hurt.” 

” We are sorry Leo, do not go.” 

” Yeah come back.” Nico said, but added mischievous. ” So, have you ever accidently make out with the wrong brother?” 

Leo pulled his mouth and threw a pillow on Nico, who did not get a chance to duck, before he continued to the kitchen. 

” Idiots.” Leo laughed.

Nico and Will giggled. Leo came back with a heaten up peperoni pizza. 

” Who is hungry?” 

Nobody answer, when both of them was asleep in eachother arms. Leo smiled, and layed down the pizza. Softly he pulled a blanket over the two boys, who layed down among the many pillows and blankets. Leo then started to work on a machine on the workbench. 

All night Nico di Angelo and Will Solace sleep, and for the very first time on many night, neither of them had any nightmares.


End file.
